


Don't need to run

by Anonymous



Series: Under 2k [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Growing Up Together, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They are just six years old when Tyler walks up to him at a playground and declares that Josh is his soulmate.





	Don't need to run

They are just six years old when Tyler walks up to him at a playground and declares that Josh is his soulmate. It isn't exactly a strange way for that to happen; the only odd thing is how young they are. Most don't find their matches until many years later.

For an unfortunate few, that never comes.

After that point, their families started shoving them together whenever possible. Which wouldn't have been a bad thing, if they didn't hate each other's guts. They've shared enough bloody lips and bruises between them, to prove that. It started off as small tantrums over one another touching their toys, and eventually over the years, grew violent in other ways. He's glad it's not quite like that anymore, but thinking back on it now, Josh is surprised their parents even allowed them to be around each other so much during those years. _But you two are soulmates. You'll regret the way you have treated each other. It_ _will get better, you'll see. You're destined to be together. Deep down, you must love him_.

The last one is Josh's personal favorite because for so many years, it couldn't have been further from the truth.

The statements are spoken as if they are the Bible, time and again whenever either one of them voices complaints about the other. Like they're just being ridiculous, and if it's heard enough, they would suddenly feel different. It eventually did for Josh, but not Tyler. Josh is fourteen when he feels it for the first time; it happening exactly like he and Tyler were told their whole lives: it feels like he suddenly wakes up, and Tyler is everything.

The one he's meant to be with, but Tyler never wakes up.

Josh waits patiently, trying to be content in the idea that it will happen, and it's just a matter of time. For Tyler, he'd wait forever. They're now eighteen, and even though not permanent, it feels like forever is Josh's reality. He's had to force himself to feel mostly numb, just to stay sane. To work against the pull he feels towards Tyler whenever he lays eyes on him or he crosses his mind, is more pain than Josh can bare.

Despite his best efforts, the rejection still hurts. Like an itch under your skin that doesn't go away, but for now, there's nothing he can do about it.

It's Christmas day, and just like every single holiday, Josh and his parents are just getting to Tyler's house. He would have rather stayed home, or launch himself into the fucking void, than to be there. Tyler's cold stares and refusal to talk to him in more than short blunt sentences, only remind Josh of how much he hates him, and what they don't but should have, right now.

He stays behind in the car for a moment, after his parents have gotten out and made their way inside of the house. Tyler is in the driveway shooting hoops, looking particularly angry. Josh isn't looking forward to it inevitably being aimed towards him. Sighing, he gets out and let's the door slam closed harder than necessary. The dribbling stops and the scowl intensifies as he approaches Tyler. "Hey."

"He says _hey_ ," Tyler quips back with a glare. "Like we're friends."

Josh huffs as he grabs the ball out of his hands. "Are we not even bothering with the basic niceties now?" He shoots the ball into the hoop. "Can't say our parents are going to love the devolving here."

"Who gives a shit," is all Tyler answers with, grabbing the ball from where it rolled into the grass. "I don't really care what they think."

The tone is biting and it doesn't take much for him to realize something's wrong. "What happened?"

An eyebrow raises at him before Tyler shakes his head. "Just the end of my fucking life." Against better judgement, Josh goes to prod further, but Tyler is speaking again before he can, "And big shocker," he says, grabbing something from his coat pocket and handing it to him. "It's all your fault. Like usual."

Josh opens the paper with hesitation. It ends up just being an early decision acceptance letter to a college in California. Confusion hits him as he's reading it. "This says you got in. I'm not getting the problem or what it has to do with me."

It's snatched out of his hands and then shoved back into the pocket. "You actually think they're letting me go?"

"Why wouldn't they? I don't under..."

"No, you wouldn't." Josh flinches as the ball hits the garage door that Tyler just threw it at. "They won't let me go anywhere since my soulmate is here."

Josh's face falls. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, and I wouldn't care if you went."

The expression on Tyler's face is unreadable, but familiar. Josh feels like he knows his faces more than he knows him. This one he gets often when Josh is being soft and understanding. "Not like that matters. I'm not staying around anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"In short," Tyler doesn't look at him as he continues, "I'm leaving after school is over. I just have to get out of here. Don't even care where I go."

The frown on Josh's face gets deeper but he pushes down the hurt over Tyler hating him enough to need to run. "But what about school?"

"What about it?" He finally glances his way. "If I can't go where I want to, what's the point?"

"I'll go with you." It comes out of his mouth before he can stop it. Tyler just stares at him. "To California...for school. So you can go."

There's a pause; an awkwardly long one. Tyler's face is painted with a look Josh has never seen before. It's making him swallow hard, hands bunching in the pockets of his jacket. "Why?" Tyler's eyes finally meet his. "Why would you do that for me? You hate me, and let's be real, I'm a dick to you."

Fists relax and Josh breathes. "You're my soulmate. I just want you to be happy. Whether that means following you for school, or letting you run off until you're far enough away to feel free, I'll do it."

"You." The words die on Tyler's lips as he brings the bottom one under his teeth and looks away.

Josh only nods and answers with, "Yeah." He knows exactly what Tyler is asking.

"When?" Josh shrugs and he can see panic slowly taking over Tyler's face. "How long have you known?"

It will only fuel Tyler more in his want to escape, so Josh knows the truth wouldn't be the ideal choice at the moment. "I mean, it's not exactly like that. I just know that one day it will be, and I don't want you to regret not being able to live the life you're wanting to right now." The way Tyler's shoulders and face relax, hurts Josh more than he cares to admit.

"Okay." His eyes flick up to his before darting away quickly. "Good. That's good."

That stings just as much, but isn't a sentiment he's unfamiliar with. Every feeling and thought Tyler has about being his soulmate, might as well be tattooed on the back of Josh's eyelids. Inescapable. Even if the soul bond isn't reciprocated, he's still highly in tune to Tyler's emotions. He hates it.

It's a fucking curse.

"I'm not letting you do that. You have dreams too. It wouldn't be fair for..."

 _My dream is to be with you,_ is what he wants to say, but those words get buried as deeply as possible. "It's fine. I want to do it. California is awesome, dude." Tyler raises an eyebrow, and a ghost of a smile is on his face. "Have you seen the beaches? You'd be doing _me_ a favor."

Trying to regain his hardened composure, Tyler presses the smile down into a thin line and clears his throat. "You're gonna do that thing where you get all whiny and not shut up, if I don't say yes, aren't you?"

Josh refrains from smiling, and instead just nods and deadpans, "Yeah. Completely."

He doesn't miss the way Tyler's lips twitch upwards again. "Fine. We should go inside and let our parents know the plan." His eyes roll. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled. Like it's a damn Christmas miracle." Before they reach the door, Tyler briefly grabs his hand, just long enough to stop him in his tracks. "Thank you."

This time, Josh does smile as they walk inside. He can't help but feel a little hopeful for Tyler's shift to happen soon and the bond to be completed. He hopes that once the pressure from their families lessens, that it will serve to hurry that along.

But for now, he will wait, forever if he has to.


End file.
